


Tendrils of Honey

by ladyelori



Series: lesbian vampire chronicles [15]
Category: The Wayhaven Chronicles (Interactive Fiction)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, braid train!!, sexual themes at the end, this fic was never supposed to see the light of day tho oop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:34:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26475760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyelori/pseuds/ladyelori
Summary: Ava gets her hair braided :)
Relationships: Detective/Ava du Mortain, Female Detective/Ava du Mortain
Series: lesbian vampire chronicles [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1799875
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Tendrils of Honey

“Sit still!” Cecilia snapped, yanking fistful of blonde hair wrapped in the confines of her grasp.

Ava huffed and crossed her arms defiantly. “I do not know why you insist on  _ doing my hair _ .” She emphasized the end of her complaints by mocking Cecilia’s voice.

It only earned her an extra hard tug and drew out an irritated hiss from the unexpected pain radiating in her scalp.

“Because you promised,” she whined. “I’ve seen you sit so still that I wasn’t sure if you were even still breathing at some points.”

The vampire said nothing as she glowered at the wall in front of her. Her back was resting against the side of the bed as Cecilia was situated above her, one leg draped over her broad shoulder. Whether it was for comfort or a feeble attempt at holding Ava in place on the floor.

Cecilia pulled on the mess of a braid, tipping her head back so their gazes could meet. 

Emerald eyes softened the moment they settled into the deep brown of Cecilia's stare. 

“I pegged you for someone who breaks promises, no matter how small.”

Ava’s head fell into the detective’s lap fully, a defeated groan matched the look on her face. “I’m not,” she grumbled.

All of Cecilia’s hard work fell apart as loose locks draped over her lap like tendrils of spilled honey. “The more you cooperate,” she began, running slender fingers through Ava’s hair, “the quicker we can be done. I’ll even reward you.”

Her brows shot up. “What are you offering, Cecilia?” Warmth crept into her tone, causing Cecilia’s cheeks to heat.

“Guess you’ll have to find out.”

Ava was upright in a flash. She was hardly even breathing. 

Cecilia chuckled as she was finally able to actually begin working on the French braid she had so desired.

As promised, it didn’t take long until the end was tied off and a triumphant smile graced her lips.

“All done!” She announced, sitting back to admire her handiwork.

Ava rose quickly, a hungry look settling on her face. “My reward?”

Cecilia giggled. “So impatient.”

One of her knees was pressed between Cecilia’s legs now as she began to slink on to the bed to where the detective was inching back. “Why were you so __ insistent on completing this braid?”

Teasingly, she grinned. “Easier to pull on.”

A lazy brow quirked up and a smirk curling at her lips. “Shouldn’t  _ I  _ be the one braiding  _ your  _ hair then?” 

Cecilia’s eyes widened. There wasn’t a second to spare before Ava finally pounced, pinning her beneath the bed.

“You know as well as I do that you don’t need a braid for that. I know how much you like a challenge.” She gasped.

Ava’s smirk only widened. “You know me all too well,  _ mea vita _ .”


End file.
